Take A Chance
by Kozly-Bear
Summary: Umineko fic. AmakusaAnge . Amakusa Juuza thinks about a certain red-head that he's sworn to protect. What happens when he takes a bold chance to try and find out Ange's true feelings?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Ryukishi07 does. **

--

At one point, she had asked him what his favorite past time was. He merely shook his head and told her it would be best if she didn't know. Obviously, he had made it sound like his favorite hobby was some messy mercenary work. However, in reality, his favorite thing to do, was simply think about _her. _

Both of them were in the same room, her room to be exact. It was far bigger than anything Amakusa could have imagined for a simple _bedroom_. It was a mansion after all, so everything was out of the norm, size wise. He was leaning against her windowsill, looking out to the world around them. He felt so high up, looking down at the ant-like people walking around, unaware that they seemed so small in his eyes.

He glanced over to where his target was, the woman he was supposed to protect. She was lying on her bed, reading that same diary that she held so dear to her heart. Since he came back in her life, never did he see her put that thing down. Occasionally she would set it down, but moments later she would return and scoop it back up into her possession. Truly, she was an odd one, but that just made him care for her more.

She felt his gaze on her, and lifted her eyes up from that precious diary and gave him a look of confusion. She raises one eye brow slightly higher than the other one, and spoke in her usual monotone speech, "something the matter Amakusa?"

Chills ran down his spine when she even _mentioned _his name. He had to act quickly as to not arouse suspicion from her. She was highly perceptive to anything, and anyone. He gave her a rushed reply, "ah, no. I was just wondering if you were gonna put that diary down anytime soon."

Giving out smooth answers to the ladies had always been one of his strong points. Lately however, he had been unable to do the same with Ange. There was just something about her that made him clam up, making it hard to deliver a good punchline. He internally cursed at his own stupidity, he knew that she adored that book of hers, the one she received from her now dead cousin. Parting from it, was not an option for her. Sometimes, he wished that she treasured him the same way she did that diary.

Ange looked away from him briefly, and glanced at the object she was holding. She raised her shoulders and gave a quick shrug, responding to his answer without having to talk. He felt dejected at this point, and wanted to go so far as to force her to talk to him. Amakusa knew that she was basically in love with her _onii-chan. _He mocked that word inside his head, but would never dare to do so out loud, and in front of her. That would probably be the end of their friendship right there.

_Yeah...friendship....heh, what a joke, _he thought darkly. It hurt him too much to even attempt to say that word. He would rather not be around her at all, than be near her all the time and only be friends. Was she really that thickheaded when it came to other's feelings? Alas, he had to stay around her, it was in their so-called "contract". For as long as she had money, he would serve and protect her. At least, that was the excuse he had told her.

He decided to be bold with her, and walked closer to her bed. Even when he was standing right beside it, she refused to look up at him. He reached out towards her, and snatched that diary away from her. Now, this was the reaction he had been wanting. She immediately glared up at him, and was that a slight pout he saw? No matter, she wouldn't get it back unless he got what he had been craving for so long._ Her. _

"Give it back Amakusa..." her voice still remained as unchanged as ever, but this time she added a hint of urgency in it. She really did love this....book. For someone like him whose family never supported him, he didn't understand why she cherished something given to her by her cousin. Sure, it was a horrible thing to say about someone's who's dead, but the harsh reality that he had always wanted to tell her, was that _he wasn't dead._

"Naah, you'll have to work for it," he gazed down at her, and smirked at her flustered expression. She was too cute for words, every time he looked at her, he was reminded of this.

She sighed rather loudly, and then looked away from him. He hated it when she did that, he felt so alone when she wasn't looking at him. It was if her eyes gave him some kind of guidance in this world full of turmoil. One time he had complimented her on them, but she merely turned away and shrugged it off, thinking he was joking around with her. He was the type to fool around, but all he wanted was for her to see him for what he really was. Someone who would jump in front of a bullet in a heartbeat for the girl.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" her voice ripped him away from his thoughts, and that signature bad boy smile rose to his features. He leaned in closer to her, and spoke quietly into her ear. He made sure that he spoke hoarsely, and flirtatiously.

"Kiss me."

He had enough of beating around the bush with the girl. He knew that he was obsessed with everything about her, and for just that reason he forced himself to stay away, the last thing he wanted her to think was that he was a big creep. That only made things harder for himself. The more he kept his distance, the more he realized that he _needed _her. At this point, he didn't care if she was in love with her brother, he just had to know how she felt about him.

Ange was the type of girl that kept her feelings hidden at all times, and refused to let them be seen by anybody. He hated Eva for that very reason, she forced the poor girl to become what she is today. He knew that if he had killed Eva long ago, Ange would not miss her. Sadly, that old bitch kicked the bucket before he was able to return back to her. That, was probably his only regret at this moment.

Amakusa moved away from her ear, and remained close to her red, blushing face. He wanted to go in for the kill at that very moment, but he decided against it, wanting to wait for Ange to make the choice instead. Asking this of her would probably change their relationship completely from now on, he knew this. What he didn't know, was just how much it would change.

She nodded slowly in agreement, unable to even speak to him. He had to blink a few times, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He didn't care though, if she really did object to this idea, then so be it. He would beg for forgiveness after, he wasn't going to ruin this moment for anything in the world.

He placed his hand on the side of her face, and stroked it gently with his thumb. His other hand had dropped the book on the floor, and was now supporting his weight by resting it on the bed. He leaned in slowly, and knew that she was just as nervous as he was. Their lips were only inches apart, and he cursed at his damn stomach, it was doing back flips and it made the whole situation even more crucial. If he screwed this up, then he would probably pack up, and leave town.

She uttered his name, it was nothing but a whisper, barely audible to both their ears. He moved in all the way and lightly pressed his lips on hers. Now, he had believed that people talking about sparks flying was only in movies, or on TV, but he knew he felt it. It was a sensation like nothing he's ever felt before, he couldn't put it into mere words. All the cravings that he's had in the past, were satisfied by this simple gesture.

Ange moved her hands from off the bed, and placed them on his chest. They lingered there for a moment, until they found their way up to his collar. She gripped the fabric, and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. He was nearly on top of her, and he wanted to jump her right here and now, but he knew better than that. Ange was different from the girls he's had in the past, she was far more delicate and fragile. If he tried to do anything that she wasn't ready for, he would hate himself forever.

Even though he kept reminding himself over and over not to do anything rash, he couldn't help but bring his tongue to her mouth, asking for entry. He could tell that she was deciding whether or not to go through with this by the way she hesitated, but in the end she opened her mouth slightly and he wasted no time and slid his tongue into her mouth. He began to play with her own tongue, exploring her mouth in the process. She was panting, and getting quite hot against his skin, he started to think that maybe he should call it quits here, before he started getting hot as well, and in turn creating an awkward situation for both of them.

He tried to pull away from her, but couldn't bring himself to do so. She was just so intoxicating, he had been hooked with one glance, and began to hate himself for it ever since. He was loving this though, and he never wanted it to end. Just when he thought he would pass out from their exhilarating kiss, she pulled away from him slowly and looked into his eyes. That smile still lingered on his face, and he noticed just how out of breath both of them were. He was about to open his mouth and say something to her, when she beat him to the punch.

"....Took you....long enough..." she said between breaths, and he felt shocked by her reaction. He had imagined that she would slap him, and call him some sort of pervert for wanting to kiss her. Not in a million years would he believe, that she had been waiting for this moment as well.

He laughed slightly, and leaned forward again for one last peck on the lips. He broke off from her momentarily to speak. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Lady."

**--**

**A/N: **Aha! Amaange is a very close second to my other Umineko OTP (Which is, of course, BeatoBattler), so I just had to write a small fic about them. This is just tiny guys D: I'm sorry that it's so short. Maybe.... ONE DAY I shall write a longer one for this couple.


End file.
